


Always and Forever

by Three_Days_Time



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Sky, Fluff, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Top Twilight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Three_Days_Time/pseuds/Three_Days_Time
Summary: Sky's insecurities tend to get the best of him, Twilight is there to reassure him that he is loved.
Relationships: Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Sky (Skyward Sword)/ Twilight (Twilight Princess)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> My lovley friend @lonklonk-ranch helped me and gave me many ideas for this fic, I hope you enjoy it!

Sky laid silent in bed, his eyes closed as he listened to the crackling fire to his right, it’s warmth doing wonders to the soft blankets he laid on. To his left, the sound of a drawer being pulled open cut through the silence, followed by the soft clink of a glass bottle being pulled from the wood dresser. He could hear his partner shuffling across the room, the winter's chill leaving them both desperate to warm up. On most days he would be eager to bed the Hero of Twilight, though the self doubt had settled in long ago, leaving him to feel worthless while his partner eagerly gathered their items.

He could feel the bed dip beside him as Twilight crawled over, the familiar warmth at his side almost instantly. Moments later calloused yet gentle hands were carding through his hair, brushing the soft locks away from his eyes. “Sky baby, you awake?” Twilight’s voice was soft, his laugh quiet as he gently brushed the back of his fingers against his freckled cheek. “If you’re tired we can cuddle for a while instead?” His voice was gentle and understanding, his lips warm where they were pressed against Sky’s forehead.

Sky gave a soft hum in response, bright blue eyes looking up to meet the gaze of softer ones. His eyes drifted to take in the beauty above him, noting the sharp angle of Twilight’s jaw, the way his cheeks were squishy just like his. The way his brown hair was swept to the side, it’s usual style ruffled from the day’s work. His tanned skin brought out the blue of his eyes that gazed down at himself. Twilight was absolutely gorgeous and Sky felt guilty for having such beauty wasted on himself.

Twilight’s face dipped into concern above him when Sky didn’t respond, his mouth tugged down into a frown. “Are you okay?” He asked, his tone just as gentle as before. Soft lips were pressed to his own, before Twilight pulled back to take in the sight below him. Sky’s lip trembled as he looked up at the ranch hand, his eyes welling up with tears that threatened to fall. Baby blue eyes quickly shut as Sky brought a hand up to his face, trying to curl in on himself. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks as he desperately tried to compose himself, broken sobs bubbling in his chest.

Twilight carefully reached for his love, his voice soft as he whispered to the boy below him. Sky’s self doubt was something he had grown accustomed too as the hero below him was often prone to bad days. He whispered reassurances into the other’s ear, pressing soft kisses against the tip, causing Sky to shutter beneath him. The hiccuping sobs continued as Twilight gently rubbed his sides. With careful movements, he pulled Sky into his lap, his back pressed to the headboard as he held his partner close.

Sky had his face pressed against Twilight’s shoulder, his arms wrapped around his torso as if he were protecting himself. Tears ran down his cheeks, leaving hot trails in their wake as they fell onto Twilight’s shoulder. It was all he could do to press himself close to Twilight as sobs wracked his body, leaving him a shaking mess in the other’s lap.

Twilight carefully wrapped an arm around Sky’s back, his left pressed between Sky’s stomach and arms to hold him close. “It’s okay,” He whispered, pressing a kiss to the other’s head where it was pressed against his neck. “I love you so much Sky, you’re okay just let it out.” The blonde shifted closer to Twilight, his sobs leaving him pliant in the other’s arms. Twilight only held him close, letting Sky to ride out his emotions.

Sobs soon turned into broken gasps as he calmed down, limp in Twilight’s arms as he sat up. Sky could only stay still as Twilight moved him around. They were pressed chest to chest with Sky laying between his legs. Twilight’s face was covered in worry as he reached forward to cup Sky’s cheek in his palm, wiping away stray tears with his thumb. Baby blue eyes refused to meet cobalt as Sky glanced away from Twilight’s concerned features.

“Sky,” His voice was gentle as he reached up to gently tilt Sky’s chin to meet the other’s eyes. “Sky please look at me, what wrong love?” Twilight watched as tears threatened to fall once more as he quickly wiped them away. Sky’s lips parted as he took a shaky breath. Those soft lips, oh how Twilight wanted to kiss his worries away.

There was soft murmuring as Sky spoke, his eyes leaving Twilight’s once more. Though Twilight’s hearing was much better than his partner’s, he still wanted the blonde to admit what was hurting. “Love, I couldn’t hear you,” He tilted Sky’s face once more, gently encouraging him to speak up.

“I’m not as pretty as you,” He whispered as Twilight stroked his thumb across his cheek. “I’m not strong like you, or brave. You’re so amazing Twi, and I’m not. You shouldn’t waste your time on someone like me.” Although his voice was louder, it was still hardly above a whisper. A sad smile spread across Twilight’s face as he leaned forward to finally press a kiss to those soft lips. Sky’s eyes fell shut as he kissed the brunette back, thankful for the soft moment.

“Sky baby, I love you,” Twilight pulled away, his voice soft but firm. “I love you so much, please don’t ever think of yourself as less than me. You are kind, and brave, one of the bravest people I know. Sweetheart please look at me, I love you so much, I wouldn’t give you up for anything in the world. You are absolutely breathtaking and I couldn’t ask for any other person to share my love with.”

Sky’s lip trembled once more as tears spilled from his eyes, relief leaving his body in waves as he sobbed once more. Twilight brought his other hand up to cup Sky’s cheeks in his hands, wiping the tears as they streaked down his face. His breath hitched every so often as he cried, Twilight’s hands never leaving his face as he whispered sweet nothings to the boy in his arms.

“I love you,” Sky’s voice was raspy from crying, though his words came across clear as day. “I love you so much Twilight, I’m so sorry.” Twilight was quick to hush his apologies, telling him there was nothing to apologise for.

Twilight leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to the other’s lips, enjoying the soft moment between them before pulling away. A whine was heard when he did, the small noise causing Sky to blush upon realizing what he had done. The brunette chuckled before shifting beneath Sky, using his strength to turn the boy over beneath him.

Sky was absolutely breathtaking. Bright blue eyes looked up at him filled with awe, and his soft lips were parted as he opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly silenced with another kiss. “I love you,” Twilight whispered as he pressed a kiss just below Sky’s right eye, moving to do the same to his left. “You are perfect love, I love every bit of you.” He pressed kisses to the blonde’s tanned skin as he moved down, the trail of kisses reaching his chest.

“You are so strong Sky,” He pressed a kiss to his collarbone before moving down once more, pressing a flurry of kisses to his chest. “You are so brave, you have more courage than anyone else I’ve met. I am so proud of you, love.” Sky’s eyes fell shut as Twilight kissed him, his face flushed as Twilight moved down once more.

Sky’s hips dipped while he was beneath the taller, the peaks of his bones protruding from his soft hips. Twilight leaned down to press a kiss to the soft skin, his hands gently running over the plush skin of Sky’s thighs. As he pressed kisses to Sky’s hips he gave gentle squeezes to his thighs before eventually making his way to lay between them. 

His breath was warm against the winter’s chill, causing Sky to shiver as kisses were pressed to his thighs. “You are so beautiful, I love every part of you so much,” He squeezed his thigh once more, other hand holding onto Sky’s hip as he pressed a third kiss to his thigh. “I could lay here and kiss you all day.”

Sky flushed as Twilight’s words began to get him worked up, the familiar heat began to pool in his stomach as one of Twilight’s kisses was placed near his cock. “More, please,” His voice was quiet, just loud enough for Twilight to hear him. A smirk was soon on the other’s face as he nipped at the soft skin.

Twilight was quick to press a soft kiss to the inside of his thighs before nipping gently at the skin, small red marks were left behind as he pulled away. They soon faded after a few moments, nothing more than a love bite, hardly even that. He continued for a few moments, nipping and kissing at his partner’s plush thighs before looking up at Sky’s pretty face.

His eyes had fallen shut as Twilight kissed him, pink dusted his cheeks as his chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. “Are you feeling better, love?’ He asked, moving so that he could run his hands up and down Sky’s sides. Sky nodded, his eyes still shut as he parted those pretty lips once more.

“Please,” He asked, opening his bright eyes to look down at Twilight. “I want you.” Twilight grinned at the request, pushing himself up to pull Sky into a kiss. It was gentle at first, leaving Sky pliant beneath him. He nipped at Sky’s bottom lip, gently pulling it between his teeth as his partner whined beneath him. A smile found its way onto Twilight’s face as Sky tried to roll his hips against his own.

“Such a pretty thing,” Twilight hummed, a hand on Sky’s hips to hold him down. “You’re such a good boy Sky, are you feeling better? Enough to have some fun?” He asked, pressing gently kisses to his face once more.

Sky quickly nodded, the compliments sending his blood south as Twilight spoke. “Please,” He asked once more. “Please Twilight.” A smile blossomed on Twilight’s face as Sky quietly begged below him.

“Of course sweetheart, is there anything you’re up for tonight?”

Sky nodded, his voice soft. “Just, go slow please?” Twilight dawned a soft smile on his face as he kissed Sky before moving between his soft thighs. His hands danced across the soft skin as he nipped at it. He gently sucked at the other’s tanned skin, pulling away after a moment to admire the soft red mark he had left.

With slow, thorough movements he sucked a second mark onto Sky’s other thigh, careful to not hurt him. Sky let his head fall back as Twilight sucked marks onto his thighs, occasionally canting his hips into the touch. Warm hands trailed across his thighs and up to his hips, tracing an invisible pattern against his skin before settling at the base of his cock, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Sky gasped at the sudden contact, trying to roll his hips up into the hand, but Twilight’s hold on his hips kept him down. “Not yet love,” Twilight whispered, pressing a kiss to his hip. “We’re taking it slow,” Dragging his hand slowly up Sky’s cock, he watched as the blonde’s eyes fluttered shut, a whine falling from his lips. He stroked his cock, rubbing his thumb over the tip as pre began to form. Bringing his mouth close, he ran his tongue across the head, watching as Sky shivered beneath him.

With a smirk he pressed his lips to the head, his tongue darting between his lips to drag across it once more. Sky’s small gasps were enough for him to continue, taking the cock into his mouth bit by bit. The salty taste of precome rubbed against his tongue, but it was no problem as he took more, tongue pressed against the underside of the cock as he wrapped his lips around Sky.

Sky tried to arch up into Twilight’s hands, but was held down as he shifted beneath the other. Feeling the drag of his tongue caused him to jump, but a low moan tumbled from his lips as Twilight took him into his mouth. The warm, wet, velvety heat caused him to jerk as Twilight took him further. He desperately wanted to buck up into the heavenly feeling, but was once again held down. “Oh goddess,” He whimpered, head pressed back against the pillow. “Twi, please.”

If Twilight could smirk he would, his mouth was fortunately filled with Sky’s cock. Once he had taken as much as he could he pulled his head up, swirling his tongue around the tip before diving back down. Sky’s soft cry caught his attention as he glanced up to see his love’s face scrunched up in utter bliss. Soft pleas of his name were falling from his lips as he took in the beautiful sight.

He wrapped his hand around the base once more, slowly stroking him as he bobbed his head, the room soon being filled by Sky’s soft cries and whines. The cock in his mouth pressed against his tongue as Sky squirmed once more. Twilight pulled off with a wet pop, stroking Sky a few more times before pulling away.

Sky whined at the loss, tilting his head to watch as Twilight reached for the glass bottle that sat on the nightstand. The fire’s light caught it perfectly, the oranges and yellows being reflected off the glass. Moving back between his legs, Twilight set the bottle onto the bed, his hands roaming across Sky’s thighs. “How do you feel about trying something a bit different tonight?” He asked, his fingers ghosting over the hickey’s that had now darkened against his thighs.

Sky let his head fall back as he stared up at the ceiling, letting his mind run wild at the possibilities. Perhaps Twilight wanted him to top? Or maybe he wanted to try something a bit more rough? Whatever it was Sky was sure he’d enjoy it. He quickly nodded, watching as Twilight grabbed the small glass jar once more. Inside was a clear liquid that swirled around as he popped the cork off with a wet pop.

A smirk blossomed on Twilight’s face as he poured the cool liquid onto his fingers, watching as the firelight made it look as if it were orange. With practiced ease he slipped the cork back into place and set the bottle aside, rubbing his fingers together. Once his fingers were thoroughly coated he settled between Sky’s legs once more. Sky’s breath hitched as he felt Twilight’s fingers against his entrance. The lube was cold against the winter air, leaving him to shutter as Twilight traced the rim.

“Relax,” Twilight hummed, his other hand resting on his thigh, rubbing gentle circles against it. “You’ll feel so good soon.” Sky took a deep breath, his eyes falling shut as Twilight pushed the first finger in. A quiet gasp fell from parted lips as he adjusted to the digit. Moments later a second finger was eased in beside the first, the stretch leaving Sky wanting more. He rolled his hips down against the fingers, feeling as they slipped deeper inside him.

“Gods Twilight,” He moaned, his voice quiet as fingers thrust into him. A soft cry was heard as a third was slipped between the two, the gentle thrusts coming to a stop as Sky hissed at the intrusion. The stretch burned, although it was not unbearable. Sky laid still beneath the other as he adjusted to the fingers inside him, feeling as Twilight wiggled them to help him grow accustomed. It wasn’t until Twilight pressed against something inside him did he cry out, feeling a small jolt of pleasure burst through his body. “Twi!” He cried out, rocking back against the finger. His cock twitched as fingers brushed against that spot once more, leaving him nearly breathless.

Twilight hummed as he pulled his fingers out, noting the glint of the lube on them, before thrusting back into Sky. He gently spread the boy below him open, watching as Sky whimpered each time he passed by that wonderful spot. “Please Twi,” He mumbled as moans fell from his pretty lips. “Please.”

“Not yet my love,” Twilight spoke, his voice soft as he pressed two fingers against the edge of Sky’s prostate, enjoying how Sky tightened around him. “You have to hold out a bit longer, I love watching you squeeze around me.” He thrust his fingers deeper, carefully avoiding the bundle of nerves each time. Sky whimpered below him, his eyes squeezed shut as his cock hung heavy between his legs. Pre had dribbled down the shaft, leaving a sticky trail in its wake.

With his fingers buried in Sky, he uses his free hand to wipe away the pre, dragging his slick fingers along the other’s soft hips. His fingers were dangerously close to Sky’s cock, leaving the boy beneath him to buck up, moaning when fingers slid deeper inside. “Twilight,” Sky panted, his hands gripping at the sheets as fingers ghosted across his prostate. “Please Twilight please,” Twilight smirked as Sky begged for him, pressing his fingers to the third knuckle inside of Sky, watching as he jerked below him.

Sky was left breathless beneath the brunette as fingers slid deeper, leaving him feeling full and desperate for more. The pleasant sparks of pleasure came in short bursts as Twilight’s finger brushed and teased his prostate. Pleas and cries fell from his lips once more, causing the thrusts to pick up their pace. All at once his prostate was relentlessly pressed against, causing him to tighten around the fingers inside him, a loud cry being pushed from his chest. “Gods Twilight yes,” He moaned, rocking back against his hand.

His legs shook as fingers pressed deep inside him, stretching and pushing at each sensitive spot inside him. They fell open, leaving his soft skin exposed to Twilight as he laid sprawled out below him. Deep red marks were emphasised in the orange glow, though Twilight was too busy coaxing moan after moan from Sky as he slipped a fourth finger into his lover.

Sky threw his head back at the sudden stretch, his lips parted as he pleaded with Twilight. His knuckles were white as he gripped the sheets, desperately trying to ride out wave after wave of pleasure that jolted through him. With Twilight four fingers deep he wouldn’t last long. “Gods yes, yes, Twilight please!” He cried once more as fingers pressed against that sensitive spot, leaving him a moaning mess.

Twilight watched as Sky rocked against him, enjoying the wet heat around his fingers. With careful movements he stretched him, keeping the pressure against Sky’s prostate. From the way the boy squeezed around him, Twilight knew he was nearly pushing him over the edge. Moans were falling from Sky’s lips as firm fingers pressed forward once more, his hole tightening around his fingers.

“Yes, yes Twilight,” Sky cried, his body trembling, cock heavy between his legs. He shook as fingers pressed deeper, leaving him so, so close. His moment of bliss came to an abrupt end as Twilight withdrew his fingers, smiling down at the mess Sky had become.

Face flushed and chest heaving he looked up at Twilight through lust hazed eyes. “Why did you stop?” He asked, his legs weakly falling to the sides with no support from the other. Twilight chuckled as he wiped his fingers against his own thigh, hands finding their way to Sky’s hips.

“I said I wanted to try something a bit different tonight,” He reminded, fingers lightly pinching at the soft skin on Sky’s hips. “And I think you’ll like it.” This caught Sky’s interest, his ears pointed up as Twilight’s hands wandered. “Tell me to stop if you don’t like it okay?” He nodded, watching as Twilight pressed a kiss to his cock before moving down once more.

Strong hands were placed on his sides as he was hauled up to his knees in front of Twilight. “I want you to lean against the headboard,” Twilight’s voice was firm as he guided Sky to turn, soft hands being placed onto the wood below. The cold air sent shivers down his spine as he kneeled forward, bracing himself against the frame. “Good boy,” Warm hands were placed on his back, running across his shoulders and down to his hips, rubbing small circles against his plush ass.

Sky shifted the way he was kneeling so that his legs were spread more for the other, though he was quickly taken aback when Twilight laid beneath him, his face between his thighs. “Is this okay?” His voice was quiet as hands roamed the back of his thighs. A small nod was all Sky could do as his lover gazed up at him. He had an idea of where this was going.

“Yeah, it’s more than okay,” His grip on the headboard tightened as Twilight shifted beneath him, soft lips soon pressed to his thighs. A shaky sigh left his body as kisses were pressed from his thighs to his cock, though the attention was soon brought down to his balls as Twilight gently sucked on one. “Oh gods Twi,” He whined, putting more of his weight against the wood. There was a soft laugh beneath him as Twilight trailed lower, finally where he wanted to be.

Sky’s hole was still slick with lube, and appropriately stretched from their activities minutes prior. Twilight’s pushed himself up to nip at his soft skin, and to get Sky accustomed to his mouth. Small whimpers were heard from above as his tongue darted out to lick at his hole, fingers massaging into his skin as Twilight murmured for Sky to relax.

Trying to do as he was told, Sky sucked in a breath and closed his eyes as Twilight’s tongue lapped across his hole once more. What he wasn’t expecting was that warm wet tongue to press inside him, causing him to squeak as strong hands pulled him closer. He pressed his chest against the cool wood as Twilight’s tongue dipped into him once more.

Twilight hummed when he heard Sky whimper above him as he pressed his tongue deeper into the boy. The lube made it easy to slip inside and press against those spots that he knew drove Sky crazy. His hands found their way to those soft hips once more, keeping his hold firm as he gently ease Sky further down, making it easier to plunge his tongue deeper once more.

The quiet cries above him increased as he wiggled his tongue around, making sure that Sky could feel every bit of him. Sky’s grip on the headboard tightened as he was pulled closer once more, driving Twilight’s tongue deeper. He desperately wanted to rock back against the other’s mouth and push him deeper but kept still as he was held in place.

With a well timed thrust Twilight managed to press deep enough to brush against Sky’s prostate, causing the blonde to jerk above him. “Right there!” He cried out, head thrown back as his thighs gently shook. The plea was enough to encourage Twilight to press deep once more into the wet heat. His hands pressed against Sky’s ass, pinching and rubbing the soft skin as he gently rocked the boy against his mouth.

Sky was pliant above him as he pulled his mouth away from the other’s hole, nipping at the red marks once more. Twilight pressed his lips to a lighter mark, sucking at it and smiling as he pulled away, noticing it’s darker hue. The blonde squirmed above him as lips pressed to soft skin, quietly pleading for Twilight to continue.

“Calm down love,” He hummed, hands wrapping around the back of his thighs once more. “Be patient and you’ll be rewarded.” Sky knew not to argue and do as he was told. Once again Twilight brought his mouth to press kisses to Sky’s soft skin, his tongue dragging over his hole before carefully slipping inside.

A please sigh fell from Sky’s lips as the familiar warmth returned, pressing into him once more. He gently rocked against the other’s tongue, just enough to push more inside bit by bit, but was soon held in place again as Twilight brought his fingers up to his hole. Carefully, a digit was pressed in alongside his tongue, deep enough to firmly press against his prostate as his tongue lapped at his walls.

“Yes!” Sky cried out, grabbing at the headboard as Twilight began to thrust his finger deeper. Sparks danced across his body as he was gently rocked against the headboard as Twilight thrust up into him, causing pleas and moans to be pushed out of his lover. “Twilight yes yes that feels so good,” He whimpered, tightening around the digits inside him.

A smile found its way onto Twilight’s face upon feeling Sky squeeze around him. He slowed his pace to avoid hurting his lover, but made up for it by pressing deeper inside him and lapping at his rim once again. Sky was practically babbling above him as the sensations changed once more, leaving his voice soar and his legs weak.

“Twilight, gods, I’m gonna,” He moaned, rocking back against the hand feeling the familiar tightness coil in his groin. “Please please.” Sky begged his legs shaking from keeping himself up as he was fucked onto Twilight’s face and finger.

A loud whine was heard as Twilight pulled away, causing Sky to fall forward against the headboard, his face flushed and cock hanging heavy between his legs. Twilight smiled as he took in the sight before him. The soft skin of Sky’s thighs were dotted with hickeys, his face flushed and pretty lips parted as he looked back at Twilight, his eyes glazed over. “You look absolutely beautiful love,” Twilight murmured, his hands resting on Sky’s hips as he leaned over the blonde to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

Sky sighed as Twilight held him close, his back pressed to the taller’s chest, tanned skin pressing against his own. The kiss was kept gentle for a few moments, simply leaving him wanting more as the seconds ticked by. As he pressed himself close to Twilight he could feel the other’s cock brush against his backside as Twilight nipped at his bottom lip.

Sky pushed his ass against Twilight’s hips, baby blue met cobalt as Sky caught the familiar glint of lust in his lovers eyes. Teeth gently dug into his plush lip, sucking at it and leaving it sensitive to the cold air. “I want to fuck you into the bed and have you begging for more,” Twilight whispered, pressing a kiss to Sky’s jaw as his hands roamed once more.

Sky gasped as a hand was wrapped around the base of his cock, simply stroking him as Twilight watched Sky try and thrust into the grasp. “Not yet love, I got something special for you since you had asked about it a while ago,” Sky’s ears perked up as his interest was caught, looking over at the hero behind him.

Before he could open his mouth to ask, lips were pressed to his own as his hand was guided to brush against soft fabric. Their kiss was broken as bright blue eyes were drawn down to a bundle of soft blue strips of fabric. “You mentioned wanting to try this out, and I would love to see you tied up so pretty for me,” A smile blossomed on Sky’s face as he ran the fabric between his fingers.

Strong hands guided him once more, pulling him away from the head board to kneel by the pillows, hands on plush thighs as lips pressed to his neck. “I want to see you begging for my cock. Sky baby you are so beautiful and I want to make you see stars tonight,” Twilight’s voice was soft as he gently pulled the fabric from Sky’s hands, draping it over his thighs to get the boy used to it’s soft feeling.

“Please,” Sky asked, his eyes fluttering shut as hands traced along his thighs. “Just, not too tight please?” Twilight nodded and leaned forward to press a soft kiss to his forehead.

“I promise love, tell me if it’s too much okay?” He asked, fingers tangled in Sky’s hair as he guided the boy to meet his gaze. Soft lips were parted as he nodded, blue eyes opening to look up at Twilight.

“I will, promise,” Sky agreed, leaning into the lingering touches against his face. Twilight smiled and let his hand drift lower once more, reaching for the blue fabric.

He let it fall against Sky’s thighs once more before carefully drawing the end close, rubbing it between his fingers. “Stay still please? I don’t want to hurt you,” A second nod was given in response as Twilight carefully took Sky’s hands into his own, looping the blue fabric around them. Sky watched as Twilight worked diligently, securing his wrists together, though just loose enough for him to wiggle out of if needed.

Giving an experimental tug he noted that the blue fabric stayed in place, it’s shimmer emphasised in the fire’s glow, leaving him mesmerized as Twilight moved behind him. The fabric was gently brought around his waist as Twilight tied the knot in the back, making sure to run his fingers under the blue ties and check for any edges that may rub against Sky’s chest.

Once he was satisfied that his lover would be fine, he carefully maneuvered Sky to lay down, strong hands holding onto his thighs to loop the fabric around them. “Is this alright?” He asked, looking down at Sky who seemed eager to continue.

“It’s more than okay,” He reassured, looking nearly blissed out as Twilight secured the binding to his right thigh. Sky’s calf was pressed against the back of his thigh, leaving him to Twilight’s mercy alone.

The process was repeated to his left before Twilight shifted to take in his work. Sky laid below him, arms bound behind his back and legs spread. Orange hues were cast across the boy beneath him, bringing out the soft blue fabric as well as his bright blue eyes that stared up at cobalt ones. “Does it feel alright?” Twilight asked once more, his hands placed on either side of Sky’s chest as he pressed their chests flush together, watching as Sky’s eyes fluttered shut as their cocks were pressed together.

“Yes,” He panted, a smile on those pretty lips. “It’s okay, please please just fuck me Twi.” Sky pleaded, canting his hips up and gasping when Twilight’s met his own. The pace was slow as Twilight grinded down against his love, leaning down to nip as Sky’s neck as the boy panted. “Please Twilight please,” Quiet moans tumbled from those pretty lips as Twilight gently bit down, smiling as Sky arched beneath him, a cry cutting through the hushed whispers.

“You look so pretty like this Sky. So soft and warm beneath me, I can’t wait to bury my cock in you and make you come undone beneath me,” He whispered, smiling as Sky shivered beneath him. “I love you so much Sky, you mean everything to me.” Twilight pushed himself up to rub his thumb over the soft pink lips that were just begging to be kissed.

“Wait,” Sky looked up at Twilight as he quickly pulled his hand away, already reaching to undo the knots. “Wait no! Not those hold on,” He quickly added, watching as Twilight’s gaze met his own once more. “I want,” His voice trailed off as did his gaze, his face flushing at the thoughts running through his mind. “I want to ride you.”

Twilight was surprised by the request, but quickly agreed as a pleased smile blossomed on his face. “Sky baby, I would love it if you rode me,” He laughed quietly, pressing a soft kiss to Sky’s lips before carefully lifting Sky into a kneeling position. “How do you want me?” He asked, watching Sky think for a moment.

“Against the headboard, it’ll be easier to balance,” Sky requested only to be met with eager movements as he was pulled into Twilight’s lap, who was once again resting against the many pillows pressed against the headboard. The bottle of lube was at his side again as Twilight uncapped it.

“If you need to rest please tell me, I’m more than happy to take over love,” Twilight whispered as he poured the clear liquid onto his hand. Sky quickly nodded, straddling tanned thighs as Twilight took his cock in hand and rubbed the slick liquid onto himself.

Sky could already feel his thighs start to tremble as he was guided to straddle Twilight’s waist, the strong hands on his hips never leaving as Twilight took hold of his cock and brought it to Sky’s entrance. “It’s your turn okay?” He leaned forward to press a kiss to Sky’s chest before pushing into the boy above him, watching as Sky’s eyes rolled back and fluttered shut as the head stretched him open.

“Gods yes Twi,” He moaned as the first inch sunk into him. Twilight brought his free hand back up to Sky’s waist, eyes trailing up his body as Sky adjusted to the girth inside him. After a few moments he guided himself down with trembling thighs, whimpers falling from his lips until he was pressed flush to Twilight’s hips.

Twilight pressed his head back against the pillows, his grip tightening as warm heat squeezed his cock perfectly. Sky wasn’t fairing much better, his eyes squeezed shut as the warm length inside of him brushed perfectly against his prostate. Soft thighs squeeze Twilight’s hips as Sky relaxed around the cock, his chest rising and falling as he adjusted.

“You feel so wonderful around me,” Twilight moaned, grinding his hips up against Sky’s, causing the boy to throw his head back and cry out as jolts of pleasure were sent straight to his cock. “You’re so tight and so strong.” Hands tightened on his hips as Sky pressed his hips down against Twilight’s.

He paused for a moment before carefully lifting himself up with Twilight’s help before quickly bouncing back down, feeling every inch of the warm cock slide back into him. Huffs and groans were heard below him as he slowly found a pace they could keep up with.

Twilight would guide him up, watching as Sky’s eyes fluttered shut before quickly pulling him back down, smiling when his cries rang out through the quiet room. Face flushed and eyes squeezed shut, Sky continued to take the pleasure, moaning for more each time. With a sharp thrust upwards Twilight pressed his cock oh so perfectly against Sky’s prostate, causing the boy to jerk in his grasp.

“Please please, right there,” He cried, trying to push back against Twilight’s cock as strong hands brought him down once more, pushing a cry from his chest. Twilight picked up the rough pace as Sky whined and pleaded above him, his eyes squeezed shut and pretty lips parted. “It feels so good Twi please please, I need you.”

Twilight quickly sat up, burying his cock deeper into Sky as he pushed the boy against the bed, looking down at baby blue eyes that were glazed over in bliss. “Please, I need you so much,” He asked as Twilight buried his cock once more into that tight heat. “It feels so good.”

Twilight leaned down to gently bite at Sky’s shoulder as he roughly thrust into Sky, listening as he whimpered below him. Sky rocked against the bed from the fast pace, pleasure jolting across his body as his prostate was pressed against once more. “Twi- I’m so close please please,” He begged, back arching as he felt the familiar tightness coil in his gut.

Twilight’s pace began to become rougher as he thrust into Sky’s practically buried to the hilt and constantly brushed against his sweet spot, leaving Sky a mess beneath him. “Yes yes Twilight,” He cried, tightening once more as Twilight nailed his prostate, “I’m so close please.”

A particularly hard thrust had Sky crying out as his back arched and his vision went white. Sparks danced across his skin as he tightened around the cock inside him, white ropes of cum now staining his and Twilight’s chests as he rode out wave after wave of his orgasm.

Twilight continued to thrust into Sky, the tight heat squeezing around him as Sky came undone beneath him. Teeth gug into soft skin as he felt the other tighten impossibly so around him, leaving him to thrust erratically into the warm heat as he was pushed over the edge with one last thrust.

Burying himself to the hilt he came inside Sky, rocking his hips against the blondes as he pressed his chest flush to Sky’s, arms giving out as he kept himself buried in the blonde. Face flushed and worn ragged, he carefully pushed himself up to look down at Sky.

The blonde’s eyes were shut and a pleased smile was on his face as he panted, heart racing as he came down from the sudden high. “I love you,” Twilight’s voice was soft, oh so soft as he brushed blonde bangs away from Sky’s face, “I love you so much Sky.”

Baby blue eyes opened to meet cobalt, shining more than Twilight had ever seen. “I love you too,” Sky whispered, smiling when Twilight leaned down to kiss him. The kiss was soft as Twilight’s hands roamed his body, undoing the knots and letting the blue fabric fall from Sky’s body.

“You are my one and only Sky, please never forget that,” Twilight pressed his forehead against Sky’s as soft hands cupped his cheeks.

“I promise,” Sky whispered, pressing a kiss to Twilight’s soft lips. Pulling away he looked up at his love, rubbing his thumb gently across tanned skin. “Always and forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @three-days-time, I post updates on fics I'm working on over there.


End file.
